Conventionally, telecommunications and network infrastructure providers have relied on often decades-old switching technology to providing routing for network traffic. Businesses and consumers, however, are driving industry transformation by demanding new converged voice, data and video services. The ability to meet these demands often can be limited by existing IT and network infrastructures that are closed, proprietary and too rigid to support these next generation services. As a result, telecommunications companies are transitioning from traditional, circuit-switched Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTN), the common wired telephone system used around the world to connect any one telephone to another telephone, to Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) networks. VoIP technologies enable voice communication over “vanilla” IP networks, such as the public Internet. Additionally, a steady decline in voice revenues has resulted in heightened competitive pressures as carriers vie to grow data/service revenues and reduce churn through the delivery of these more sophisticated data services. Increased federal regulation, security and privacy issues, as well as newly emerging standards can further compound the pressure.
However, delivering these more sophisticated data services has proved to be more difficult than first imagined. Existing IT and network infrastructures, closed proprietary network-based switching fabrics and the like have proved to be too complex and too rigid to allow the creation and deployment of new service offerings. Furthermore, latency has been an important issue in addressing the processing of telecommunications, as more and more users expect seemingly instantaneous access from their devices.
Redundancy and failover issues have also become increasingly important in this environment with more users tending to expect speedy and uninterrupted services from their providers. Prior redundancy systems have generally concentrated on migrating data or services from one machine to another upon any crash or failure of a single server. However, they do not typically address the issue of a catastrophic failure in a geographic location. What is needed is a system that can allow failover services across multiple domains or sites, with replication schemes to allow secondary sites to take over in case of catastrophic failure of the primary site.